Conveniently, watches each including a curved dial and plural hand axes are known.
The patent document 1 described below discloses a wristwatch in which a hand axis of a main hand and a hand axis of a sub-hand are arranged in parallel and in which a curved dial and the sub-hand are not in parallel to each other.